Twilight: A Trip to Remember
by LemonadeKitty
Summary: You want me, to spend my getaway, IN A FIELD!" Uh-oh! The twilight gang have gone camping! But what happens when Carlisle's sends them to cold, wet Wales to stay in a muddy field? Will they be able to save their perfect holiday? Rated T, Canon pairing!
1. Here we are

**A/N: ****Hi guys!! Yay, new story!! Really short cos it was supposed to just be an intro so…. Enjoy!**

**BPOV:**

Green flashed past my face as we speeded along the highway in Carlisle's black Mercedes.

The dark, tinted windows were beginning to annoy me, so I rolled down the window, letting the warm air whip across my face and the bare skin that wasn't covered by Alice's flimsy white cami-dress, which she had dressed me in this morning for torture-time, leaving a tingly sensation all over the pale peaches-and-cream of my skin, dancing in my hair, blowing my strawberry scented shampoo all around the car.

Alice, Rosalie and Esme sniffed in approval, smiling and nodding, Edward just fiddled with my hair, my favourite crooked smile pulling at the edges of his perfect lips. Emmet gagged and Jasper chuckled. 5 eyes glared at the two while Carlisle shook his head with half closed eyes, smiling slightly.

I felt like leaping over Alice, wedged in-between the two front seats, occupied by Carlisle and myself, with Edward fiddling with my hair and blowing air down my neck from the seat behind, to Carlisle and yanking his head up to look at the road. They NEVER watched the roads…

Rosalie, curled up into a tight huddle in Emmet's chest, her long blonde ringlets a cloak across Emmet's muscled chest, lifted her head in Jasper and Esme's- squashed in on the other side of Emmet, while Edward was on the other side- direction to stick her tongue out at Jasper who was fake retching at Emmet's sweet nothings-or at least that's what I _thought _they were…- whispered to Rosalie, who was constantly giggling. Edward looked a little uncomfortable.

I laughed at my sort-of-family, but my laughter was cut off as we pulled into the driveway of what claimed to be _''St. David's Outdoor lodging Centre.' _We had travelled for almost an entire two days to get here, despite Carlisle's maniacal, travelling all the way from Forks in the Olympic Peninsula, USA, all the way to here. We stopped off for coffee in England, in a place called 'Herefordshire', and then we moved on to here. Wales. This place might _possibly _be even MORE rainy than Forks. Possibly.

What we saw next made our jaws drop.

Some gasped, some in astonishment, some in horror.

There, down the drive, was basically, a field. A field with, I might add, LOTS of other people.

There were tents, campervans, and various sticks and tarpaulin wielded into the green, muddy field, by numbered pitches.

A man with wrinkled skin and silver hair which badly needed a good clean stuck his head through the passenger window, not 6 inches away from my face. The smell of denture cream was enough to make you want to hurl.

"Hello! Welcome to 's Out-door-Lod-ging-Centre. Otherwise known as, 's campsite!" He spoke in an aged, English accent, hinting at a bit of welsh as well. He flashed a set of rotting, yellow teeth. The smell was so vile, I turned my head in Edward's direction and gagged under my breath. If he wasn't so shocked, I think he would have laughed. Everyone was stunned into silence.

"Umm… Yeah, Hi." Alice said, putting on a fake smile, she spoke almost rudely. "I think we're at the wrong place. Carlisle? Let's go." She turned to glare at him.

The old man ignored Alice. "Your reference papers, please?" He asked Carlisle.

Carlisle fidgeted a little, and uncomfortably and timidly handed over the papers, Alice glaring so viciously I shrunk into my seat. Rosalie, from the back-seat, stared at Carlisle's hand as if she wanted to take a snap at it. I almost wished she would. My get-away with my perfect boyfriend, my perfect family…

"Ah, Yes! Cullens! Well, well. You're Pitch 12." He said, gesturing towards the far end of the field.

We drove over to the cramped space. There was no way we'd be able to fit all our deluxe tents in that small place.

Alice and Rosalie stormed out of the car, approaching the retreating Carlisle.

"Carlisle" Rosalie growled viciously.

Carlisle started backing away, hands up, palms facing the murderous blonde curls and black spikes.

"This. Is. Supposed. To. Be. My. Perfect. Getaway." Alice said in a livid voice that was growing increasingly higher. "And you're asking me. to spend it." Everyone took a step back.

"IN A FIELD?!!!??" Alice screamed so loudly it seemed like it bounced off all of the cliffs, the sea in view, the hills, the sky…

Every single camper stopped what they were doing to stare at Alice.

_Oh, Boy…_


	2. Shopping & Apologies

**A/N: ****Hey guys! Well, I cannot BELIEVE how much you guys like this story!! I am so pleased :D**

**Here's the next chappie for you! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight :D**

**BPOV:**

"Alice, Alice, shh, It's okay, It's okay. You're with me, right? With Jasper. Come on, sweetheart." Jasper crooned.

Alice was calmed by Jasper's touch, but she was still too livid to calm down. Emmet rolled his eyes. He wrapped his huge arms around her and called "Release!" 3 times, every time Alice gasped and screeched at the same time, getting weaker. Carlisle looked scared.

"Bella," Jasper said, him and Edward coming over to me from the gasping Alice, still being held by Emmet and calmed by Rose and Esme. I knew those looks.

"Yes, Jasper?" I said wearily.

"Look, Bella, we know you won't like this but we think maybe you should take Alice shopping. Esme and Rosalie will come too. He shoved his gold card into my hand.

"Right. Shopping. Okay. I can do that." I squeaked.

"Chanel is best for calming and soothing, Banana Republic for cheering up. Get her a Chocolate Latte from Starbucks and you're away." Jasper whispered urgently.

"Right. Got it." I said determinedly and Jasper nodded and walked away, satisfied by my focus. Edward's hands were on my waist, twisting my torso to him.

With a grin, I twisted around to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. We had to be polite, we were in public, but my heart raced in a sprint-stop-sprint-stop motion.

Edward chuckled, feeling my eagerness. "Later." He promised and my heart fluttered. "But right now, you need to focus on saving my favourite sister and your best friend from eating my father." He grinned and I mirrored it. With one last peck, I jogged over to Alice.

I bent down and made her met my gaze. I stared into her crazed eyes. Hmm.

"Alice? Okay, Al, clear your mind. I have one word I want you to think. Then, I'm going to add two more words, okay? Ready?" I looked at her. She nodded slightly.

"S.h.o.p.p.i.n.g." I said slowly and precisely and Alice's eyes lit up.

"?" She echoed.

"Uh-huh. Okay, two more words for you. Gold. Card."

That's all it took. Alice was in the car in seconds, in the back-seat with Esme, practically jumping around in her seat. Rosalie, being the fastest driver, took the wheel whilst I cowered in the Front seat.

I supposed it shouldn't have surprised me that we made the trip to London, that should have been around 10 hours, in one and a half. We kept Alice talking the whole time. All she needed was one prompt word. _Shoes. Prada. Leather. _And she was babbling for 20 minutes on one item.

London was cold, but it wasn't raining. It was amazing, I had never even been to the UK before, and now I was in its capital, trying to save my best friend from insanity by walking her through the 'magical glass doors' into designer heaven.

1000 shopping bags later, we were all strutting London in fabulous new outfits. It was like we were best friends (which we kinda were) because Esme adopted Rose and Alice (and sort of me, but not like, not properly, ya know?) so she was only 20, and me and Alice were nearly 18, Rose just turned (should have seen the party for that one!).

I was in Prada knee high patent leather boots with fur insides, and fur peeking out of the top. I was in the skinniest jeans imaginable which hugged me a.m.a.z.i.n.g.l.y, from Gucci. I was wearing a classic sailor-stripe black and white smock dress from French-connection, And a toffee-white fur sleeveless jacket and, to top it all off, Chanel diamond encrusted shades pulled over the hair that I had just had done at Stuart Phillips in Covent Garden. (THE one and only best salon in London.)

We then got the full deal. For Alice's sake (And a special treat for us, tee-hee. Hey, she isn't the _only_ one who's traumatised by this turn of events!). And by that, I mean, the full house. Manicure, pedicure, facials, wax, massages, eyelash tints, eyelash extensions, eye-brow tints, tanning… Basically, we smacked it.

We went to our last shop: The department store, Peter Jones.

This is where Alice decided that we needed to spice up our part of the camp. Me, Esme and Rosalie exchanged a look and followed her into the vast shop.

After about another three or four hours we came out of the store, nearly dying of the amount of bags we were carrying, and found the Mercedes.

We rushed back even faster this time, and found the tents set out across three pitches. Hmm. I swore we only had one…

"Hey, guys!" I called from out of the car as we all got out.

"Carlisle, I am so so so so so so so so sorry!! I can't believe that I overacted so much! I-" Alice began but Carlisle cut her off.

"Alice, I know you didn't mean it, and I did screw up sending us here, but we can salvage this Holiday. It will be fun!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, Alice tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace, Esme sighed, Emmet chuckled then Jasper dug him in the ribs, but he was obviously holding off laughter too. I just looked up at Edward, and he looked down at me, and I'm sure my face mimicked the worry on his.

I shook my head.

_This is going to be a long trip. _

**A/N: ****Hi! I'm sorry, I had to rap it up quick cos I'm going to stay at a friends house and then it's school again (ugh!) so I can't promise to update soon. I still love you, and I'll try to write again as soon as possible! XxX**


End file.
